This is the Life
by Fear and Loathing
Summary: It's about the nights that turned into mornings, and the friends who turned into family...Troyella
1. The Next Monday

I just updated my other story. I had written this like a month and half ago and was like wth! why not?

Be nice, its my first HSM.

Title: This is the Life

by: FearandLoathing

Prologue: The Next Monday...

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Gabriella's head absently strayed to the side on her way to the front door, she stopped abruptly and began inspecting herself. She looked _alright_, she supposed. She lifted a hand to brush away a curl from her eyes. She had bought new pants, painted her toe nails, and actually put on make up.

It was all so anti-climatic, because she looked exactly the same. It normally wouldn't have bothered her, but today was an important day. It was the Monday after the Callbacks, the Championship game, and the Scholastic Decathlon. People actually knew her name now, and instead of the happiness she expected at being recognized, Gabriella was feeling nervous. She enjoyed the spotlight while on stage, but in life it was different. She didn't want to be popular, just to have fun at whatever pleased her.

She smiled slightly at the face that popped in her head. They blew everyone away at the auditions and it made her glow at the memory. A small voice in the back of head told her that as long as she was in his company, she'd be okay. God, she _was_ obsessed with him. Change of topic, she decided in her mind.

"I'm going to school now." She practically yelled into the silent house. Without waiting for a response, Gabriella opened the door and was face to face with none other than Troy Bolton himself.

Confusion was apparent when she cocked her head to the side in an obvious question. "Troy?" Her voice sounded weak to her own ears. She groaned mentally, of course she could yell at a house. But when it came to the blue eyed boy in front of her, she was hopeless.

"I tried to call you," He explained when he had realized she expected a response. "I decided to, without your permission of course, walk you to school today."

"Thanks for considering my feelings." She giggled and slapped him playfully.

Warmth enveloped the spot where she had just touched, nervously Troy cleared his throat. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," She concluded, unaware of Troy's eyes as she looked at the cracks in the sidewalk as she passed. "It's gonna be different now, isn't it?"

"It doesn't have to be." He replied loyally, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"I suppose it's a good change though."

"It is. It's all about you. Your the mysterious new girl. You manage to sing, be smart, all the while bringing out a new side to a lunkhead jock. I can read it now," Troy let go of her regretfully and put his hands in front of her as if to paint a picture. "The gorgeous Gabriella Montez, pictured here with unidentifiable friend, lets all of us in to her world."

"The day you are unidentifiable, is the day I scored forty-one points-"

"Yeah, yeah," He said, interrupting her and earning another slap.

This was the first girl Troy Bolton had ever openly initiated flirting-and amazingly enough, he couldn't stop. It was exhilarating, the way she made him feel. Since the first day they had met, Gabriella had kept him enticed. His friends had noticed how distracted he had become, she was always on his mind. She was almost like his addiction. Every hairstyle, outfit, word, song, and seemingly innocent touch was mind-blowing.

She slipped her arm into his as silence took over, and Troy glanced down at her pretty face.

He wouldn't have it any other way.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Are you okay?" Troy asked casually as they neared the school.

"Yeah." She responded in a flat voice, slowing her steps down noticeably.

He grabbed her by the shoulder gently to stop her. "Hey, look at me."

She didn't.

"Come on, I'm right in front of you. It's not that hard. Just," He grabbed her chin and forced her gaze to meet his. "show me those brown eyes."

A small smile appeared.

"Come on, you know they all practically worship you now. Think of it as a chance to make new friends." He reasoned, running that same hand through his hair. He didn't want to admit it, but the closeness excited him.

"I think I'm fine with the friends I have now." A small blush graced her cheeks as she spoke. "But it would be nice to meet new-"

Having misinterpreted her blush, his eyes widened slightly as if having a revelation. How many guys would now chase after her? The thought of her with a another guy made him feel physically (and violently) sick. Didn't she know that she was supposed to wait until he could gather the courage to ask her out? The two miss-kisses left his confidence shaken, and was now unsure of her feelings toward him. But didn't the whole school think of them as a couple? I mean they where always together, and he made sure to touch her at the times possible. The signs were there, and any one with an I.Q. of -1 could tell. Troy decided he should take it a step further, a warning sign if you will.

"I just don't like being the center of attention." She finished, her brown eyes warm.

"I'm here to share the spotlight too!" He struck a dramatic pose.

"Your always there for me, I don't know what I'd do without you." She allowed her smile to get bigger.

Then out of no where, Gabriella hugged him. After regaining his senses, he wrapped his arms around her waist and spun around. She buried her head into his neck, trying to capture the scent of Troy Bolton.

"Even though your an attention whore." She winked at him as soon as she was set back on the ground and ran away.

"I am not!" He called after her causing her to shriek in surprise and run faster. Troy smiled goofily while jogging after her. "You motivate me, maybe you should come to my practice."

"Your dad would love that won't he?" She yelled and continued to move as to not comprimise her position. Gabriella crouched behind the stairs and peeked out to make sure it was clear.

"I know I would." He whispered in her ear.

"Aahh!" She screamed loudly, and jumped around in surprise. "Now, Troy, come on. I have my school bag with me, and all my homework is included in that. You don't want to put my future in question for a little revenge, do you?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment, then out of no where he grabbed her by the waist, and threw her over his shoulder.

"Troy!" She let an ear-splitting scream. She dropped her bag, and began to pound on his back. "I swear, you better put me down or else."

"Or else what?" He challenged, feeling more giddy then he could ever remember. He picked up her messenger bag, and set off the short distance toward school.

But Gabriella had gone quiet, and was staring intently at Troy's butt as she hung. It looked even better up close, she felt a pang in her stomach when she wondered if any girl ever had this view.

Ignoring the curious stares, he put her down right in front of the entrance to school. He began to open the door when she stopped him. "What?"

"Do I look all right?" She tugged on her hair nervously, also trying to fish for some compliments. Troy Bolton was a good complimenter, or at least to her.

"You look beautiful, as always. Just remember, I'm here." He tugged on her hair affectionately. "I have a confession to make. I am a wonderful back walker, it's true. I have a gift."

"What does that mean?"

He opened the door and began to walk backwards still facing her. The whole hallway had gone quiet, and all eyes were focused on them. "Told you." He whispered, feeling everyone's eyes on them. "Walk with me. So this is what it feels like to part the Red Sea?"

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Review! Review! Please be nice!

I'll update with Trials by the end of the month!


	2. The WalkBy

Dont own anything. And this move really works!

Be nice, its my first HSM.

Title: This is the Life

by: FearandLoathing

Chapter 1: The Walk-By

Last time on: This is the Life

_"What does that mean?" _

_He opened the door and began to walk backwards still facing her. The whole hallway had gone quiet, and all eyes were focused on them. "Told you." He whispered, feeling everyone's eyes on them. "Walk with me. So this is what it feels like to part the Red Sea?"_

She giggled softly and began to relax with him even though they were still being stared at.

They soon came to her locker, and the attention eased up on them a bit.

"See ya in class, pretty boy." She winked, and turned to her locker. Gabriella was shocked at her own boldness, but smiled when she felt his arm envelope her waist.

"Bye princess." He whispered in her ear and then let go. Feeling like he was walking on air, Troy made it to his own locker.

"Troy, my man, what is up?" Chad appeared out of no where and was leaning casually on a random locker.

He placed his basketball in Troy's hands but was not surprised when he refused it.

"Nothing, just remembering that I forgot to-" He stopped suddenly and glared at two guys across the hall. His grip on locker tightened slightly and he shook his head, to get his hair out of his eyes.

"You forgot what?"

Troy shushed him.

"Gabriella would see the opportunity and seize it. I mean how could she not? Look at me." He did a small circle, but stopped and glanced at Troy. Seeing his anger, he shot him a smug smile and continued on.

Troy growled softly. "People need to leave her alone."

"It's not just that." Chad shook his sympathetically. "They know how obssesed you are with her. It's like your one weakness."

"What are you talking about?" Troy continued to look through his locker, trying not to look too engrossed in what he was saying.

"For years, you have the been the talk of the highschool. Girls have been trying to get with you since freshman year, and I'm sorry but no guy can compete with that." Chad explained, absently placing the basketball on his side.

"I don't get where your going with this." His blue eyes looked slightly annoyed.

"Now this girl comes up and suddenly your like all of us. Just trying to get Gabriella, all the while not making a fool of yourself. I'm just saying, since _you _think Gabriella is the shit. She becomes the shit." He finished, looking sadly at him.

Troy didn't say anything but leaned his head against the locker.

"All I'm saying is be careful."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Hey Gabriella, Taylor." Sharpay stopped in the hallway for a quick talk. She flipped her hair over her shoulder, and smiled. "Since we're friends and all, we should go shopping tomorrow."

"Huh?" Gabriella was still not used to their new friendship and felt a little weird at the thought of hanging out.

"Buys clothes, meet boys, maybe even eat." She explained in short simple sentences annoyed.

"I don't need to meet boys." Gabriella shook her head. She liked Troy and he was enough for her.

"I'm fine with my man too." Taylor said proudly, but then stopped.Chad had not even attempted to ask her out. Sure they had been on one date, but he made no further movements. "Wait, he's not even my man is he?"

Sharpay shook her head at Taylor.

"Then I am up for it. Anything to give Chad the push in the right direction." Taylor grinned excitedly.

They both looked at Gabriella, but her answer remained the same.

"No."

"Come on, how many boyfriends have you had?" Sharpay asked, almost condescendingly.

"None."

"How many girlfriends has Troy had?" She continued on.

"Probably a lot." She replied in a small voice.

"Exactly. You need some practice, Taylor probably does too." Sharpay ignored Taylor's glare. "That way you learn the basics, and you don't make a fool of yourself in front of people you actually care about."

"I still don't know."

"You know Troy is popular, and look at all those cheerleaders trying to get on him. It's the same way with Chad, and Zeke." Taylor nodded in Sharpay's direction. "I mean, what do you do before a big test?"

"Study." Gabriella answered, finally warming up to the idea. "Fine, but where do you think we'll get the guys?"

"How about right down the hall? Hotties at 9 o'clock." Taylor gestured toward them, but only barely.

"Oh, and there's three!" Sharpay clapped enthusastically. "I get the-"

brown haired one." Gabriella and Sharpay finished together and then glared at eachother.

"Why do you always go after the same guys?"

For the sake of their fragile friendship, they ignored the question.

"Ugh, he's looking at you anyways." Sharpay pushed her jokingly. "Your such a whore, you always get them."

"It's a gift." Gabriella started fake crying.

"First lesson of Flirting 101 is so easy an inanimate object could do it. When used correctly it has a 95 rate of a dinner invitation and a-"

"I swear Sharpay, if say the bend and snap..." Taylor interrupted causing them all to giggle.

"No, it's the walk-by." She finished dramatically.

"I know that one! So I guess Gabriella has to do it!" Taylor was proud that at least she wasn't the totally hopeless case.

"So what do I do?" Gabriella nervously picked at her books.

"You going to walk down the hallway-"

"Confidently, of course-"

"-then when you get at least three feet in front of him-"

"Make eye contact and smile."

"Keep his gaze and then when you pass by him-"

"turn your head towards him, remember only your head."

"You don't want to look desperate." Taylor added.

"Smile at him from over your shoulder-"

"then continue on to the drinking fountain" They finished together.

"What does that do?" It sounded like a lot of work.

"Shows your interested, and if he turns around lets you know too. Now go." Taylor gave her a little shove to get her moving.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Troy was walking with Chad, Jason, and Zeke towards Gabriella's locker before the bell rang.

"I don't see why we have to see her before the bell rings! I mean we all have homeroom together anyway." Jason complained.

The other two did not complain because the chances of them seeing Taylor and Sharpay increased.

"Wait isn't that Gabriella walking down the hall?" Chad held a hand out for Troy to stop, instead of letting him run to her like he wanted.

"What is she doing?"

"A classic." A new voice entered the conversation.

"What Ryan?"

"Just watch."

They all turned their heads in direction of Gabriella, who had just made eye contact with the Boys' Soccer Captain. She sent him a smile and continued on with ther gazes intact. She had passed him and turned her head slightly, still smiling. Jacob had turned around still watching her, and they made eye contact briefly before she turned around all the way.

"What the hell was that?" Troy asked angrily

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Did you see that?" Taylor said eagerly.

"That girl is a natural! Look, he's walking over to her now!" She clapped again. "Yay!"

"It's almost time for us to make our move!" Taylor reminded her.

"That's our cue."

The pair started down the hallway towards the group.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Huh?" Troy demanded of Ryan.

"The walk-by. It's a way to see if guys are interested in you without words."

Troy stated breathing heavily and grabbed Ryan. "Well is he?"

"If he turns around and approaches her then..yeah he is." Ryan managed out before Troy let go of him.

"Holy shit! Jake's alread taken her to introduce his friends." Zeke said amazed, it was a wonder how sneaky girls were.

"I bet you my sister has something to do-"

Sure enough Taylor and Sharpay joined the group. It seemed to the guys that they were perfectly paired off.

"This is no coincidence that it's three of them and three of the girls." Jason frowned.

Everyone glared at him besides Ryan.

"Your really helping us, you know that?" Chad asked sarcastically.

"What do we do?" Zeke asked quietly.

They both looked at Troy.

"We're going over there." He stated seriously.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Please be nice!

I have the first five chapters already written, so it all depends on when i want to put them up!

Til next time!


	3. Rebeling

Dont own anything.

Be nice, its my first HSM.

Title: This is the Life

by: FearandLoathing

Chapter 2: Rebeling

Last time on: This is the Life

_"What do we do?" Zeke asked quietly._

_They both looked at Troy._

_"We're going over there." He stated seriously._

Troy walked towards the group quickly and heard the last snippet of their conversation.

"So are you going to come tonigh-hey Troy." Jacob changed topics at the sight of the newcomer.

Ignoring him, he turned towards Gabriella, who was tugging on her hair nervously.

"Where's my hug?" He opened his arms and smiled fakely, but his eyes betrayed his hurt.

Gabriella immediately felt bad. They were playing with people's heads, and someone was getting hurt. So to make up for it, she jumped over excitedly in his arms. "I missed you." She said loudly, feeling like a total witch.

His arms tightened around her. "I missed you too."

Sharpay groaned, sure this little love fest was cute and all but an angry Zeke was behind her. The shit was about to hit the fan, and stress created wrinkles. Thanks to her superior intellect, she could be out with a plausible excuse in 2.5 seconds flat. "I forgot I had a thing to do in the..gym. So gotta go, love ya!"

In her defense, Gabriella_ is _the smart one.

She could not get away as Zeke put his arm around her. "Stay a while." His voice was hard.

"Yea, you were just inviting our girls to do something with you guys." Chad stepped forward, shoving his basketball into the arms of Jake but talking to Chris (the guy Taylor had picked).

Chris opened his mouth to respond when Taylor interrupted. "Hold up, _our girls_. You do not own us."

"No we don't, but we still don't want you to hang out with them." Zeke explained carefully, however not careful enough.

"We don't make decisions, we make our own decisions." Sharpay gestured to the girls, this whole in control thing was so not cool.

Troy decided to join in on the conversation. He was jealous, and people said stupid things when they were jealous.

"What we want still matters." Troy argued even though he had not removed his arm around Gabriella's waist.

Hence, his response.

Everyone ignored him except Gabriella.

"Your agreeing with them?" She rounded on him and pushed him slightly.

"Well I-" He started, suddenly nervous.

She pushed him again this time harder, and turned around flirtingly. "Well Jakey, I'll see you tonight." She winked at him and touched his arm softly.

The bell rang and she walked off.

Taylor squeezed Chris' arm, then followed her.

Sharpay had to outdo everyone, and gave Neal a hug. "Til tonight."

Jake turned towards Troy, who was rendered speechless. "Later Playmaker." He chucked the ball at him, and walked away laughing loudly with his friends.

Troy dropped the ball and started to attack him but was pulled back by Zeke and Chad.

"It's no use getting you suspended." Chad said tiredly.

Troy punched the nearest locker.

"What the hell just happened?" Jason was still shocked.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Gabriella ignored the vibrating in her pocket and concentrated on Ms. Darbus' morning announcements.

It was hard though, and Troy staring at her constantly was not helping. It was not fair, why did he have to say that? It was just the rules of feminism to get mad when a guy got controlling. But then why did he have to look so hot? She groaned, she was so failing this year.

Troy pressed the button.

_Your message has been sent._

He could tell she recieved it because she shot him an annoyed glance. FInally catching her attention, he mouthed: please read.

She shut her phone off in response and smiled widely at him.

"JUST READ IT! I'm sorry about what I said! You know I don't mean it! You are smarter than me by far, but your a little naive!" He shouted interrupting Ms. Darbus.

"What are you trying to say?" She asked coldly, aware of everyone's eyes.

"He justs want some!"

She ignored him for the rest of the day.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Captain, what do you want us to run?" A random basketball player asked.

Troy, Zeke, and Chad did not respond immediately, but instead looked misreable and horribly desperate. It was time to for them to excerise before actually playing basketball in practice.

"How about off a cliff?" Chad asked sarcastically.

"That wasn't very nice." Taylor reprimanded him.

All three boys looked up suprised and found the three girls in front of them. Sharpay was in her clothes from earlier, but Taylor and Gabriella had changed. Taylor was wearing purple sweatpants and a white beater with her hair in a ponytail. Gabriella was wearing short blue shorts and knee high socks with her hair in pigtails.

Troy cleared his throat nervously, both of the sight of Gabriella looking so gorgeous and the fact she was probbably still mad at him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Zeke spoke first.

"We felt that you three had been tortured almost enough." Sharpay was inspecting her nails boredly.

"Almost?" Troy's voice was horase.

Out of no where, Taylor grabbed the ball from Chad and began bouncing it back and forth.

"We want t-" Sharpay cleared her throat loudly."Gabriella and I want to play two on two." Taylor grabbed Chad and pulled him to the court.

Troy got up slowly.

"What? The WIldCat superstar is afraid?" She grinned at him.

He felt a smile appear on his face as he watched her butt in those blue shorts.

He was never scared.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Next part: the game and what the story was with the other guys.


	4. A New Challenge

It's been forever, I know. I just got my new computer...so im back! But I had to rewrite everything so be kind! its been a while.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMSHM**

"Do you guys even know how to play basketball?" Chad joked, looking to his friends for support.

"Do you?" Taylor shot back, who immediately received back up.

"Diss!" Gabriella and Sharpay said in unison behind their hands.

"Can we just play this so called game?" Chad asked playing with the ball now in his hands.

It was sad really, Troy reckoned. This was his right hand man had been reduced to.

"Your friend's mouth is writing checks, I know his game can't cash." Gabriella taunted, circling around Troy.

Sharpay had never seen Gabriella body check someone and realized it was rather comical.

Troy tugged on her pigtail playfully . "Bring it on princess."

The now forgotten basketball team had surrounded the court and decided to make their selves known by annoyingly announcing their allegiance.

She pushed her bangs out her eyes and pouted. "I don't deserve this."

Troy's blue eyes became serious. "And I did?" was all he said.

It was Gabriella's turn to tug on her pigtail nervously. "You don't understand. I'm not in my own." She said ashamed.

"Your own? What the hell does that mean?" He questioned trying to look her in the eyes.

Sharpay swore she could feel his frustration from the side lines. It was at this time, she almost felt guilty. Was it not her fault? This whole being nice was not paying off.

"It's…well I-" Gabriella stuttered nervously and then sprinted off in the other direction.

Taylor and Chad were to engrossed in each other and the game to notice the unfolding drama.

Sharpay, however, was not impressed. She could _totally_ show her a little thing about acting.

Troy immediately followed her, shouting for her to stop.

"Like a lost puppy." Jason said sadly while shaking his head solemnly.

The rest of the team followed suit.

Sharpay groaned. _Jocks_.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Troy finally had to tackle Gabriella to the ground. He was extremely careful about making sure he took the brunt of the impact. Troy would never be able to forgive himself if he hurt her.

As soon as they stopped moving he flipped himself on top of her. There was no way he was letting her go now.

"Talk to me," he pleaded pushing her bangs out of her eyes. "Whatever I did, I'll fix it. I swear I never meant anything." He stated softly, almost regretfully.

Gabriella hid her face from him. "It wasn't your fault. Not really anyway."

'Not really?" His voice was thick with emotion.

"Well it's not your fault for being…well who you are." She was trying so hard not to cry.

Troy rolled off her immediately. He punched the ground next to him and groaned helplessly. "What do you want me to do?"

She didn't know. Nothing? What could he do? "I don't want you change." She finally admitted, sitting up.

He grabbed the twig sticking adorably out of her hair.

Her brown eyes blinked the tears away and gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry."

Troy waved her apology away.

Gabriella launched herself in into his unsuspecting arms and they fell backwards.

Troy's arms tightened around her relishing the fact he had Gabriella in his arms. His eyes turned up to the skies and a content sigh escaped his lips.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Where have you guys been?" Chad cried furiously.

Troy and Gabriella had returned to the court to see everyone sitting on the bleachers.

Everyone just looked at him.

"Uh…" He laughed nervously and then cleared his throat. "So where have you guys been?"

"We had a talk." Troy explained, smiling softly down at Gabriella.

"I think we all just threw up. Thank you." Taylor said while grabbing Gabriella from Troy. They set off together toward the school completely, yet unknowingly, ignoring everyone else.

Gabriella looked sideways at Taylor when they walked. Her smile was so bright it almost hurt her eyes.

"Your smile is almost scaring me." Gabriella teased.

"Chad asked me out." Taylor stated nonchalantly.

_Well, what she thought was nonchalant. _Gabriella thought while trying to hide her smile.

"And?" Gabriella prompted.

Taylor inhaled deeply and then let out a girlish squeal causing Gabriella to wince.

"We need to go shopping." Taylor said with finality.

They had reached Taylor's house with five minutes and were on the way to the mall not long after.

"I wish you would've let me change." Gabriella whined looking at her blue shorts and knee length socks.

"You look gorgeous." Taylor teased accidentally running a stop light.

"TAYLOR!" Gabriella was surprised, she was usually such a good driver. "I guess today is as good a day as any to die."

"Okay Sharpay."

"I resent that." Gabriella stated grumpily.

Taylor, seeing her friend upset, turned down the radio. She went to speak-

"I'm not even blonde."

They both broke out in giggles.

"Now be quiet, I love this song!" Gabriella exclaimed as Lady Marmalade came on the radio.

"You like this?" Taylor asked semi-disgusted.

Gabriella winked at her and turned up the volume.

They reached the mall fifteen minutes later and Taylor basically jumped out of the car. Gabriella wasn't sure if she could keep up with Taylor's excited pace.

"Would you slow down?" Gabriella yelled at least five feet behind her. "If you don't wait, I'm going to trick you into getting something ugly."

That stopped Taylor.

"Come on, we need to get your perfect outfit."

An hour later they had still found nothing. Gabriella swore they had been in three fourths of the mall and nothing was the result. "Don't lose hope." She said faithfully.

Taylor who had become rather grumpy, snapped. "Shut up loser."

"Okay Ms. Sassy-" Gabriella stopped when she heard her phone ringing. Troy's pictures popped up and she tried her hardest not to giggle like a little girl. "Hello?"

"Shopping. Hold on-" Gabriella pushed the flash button. "Hello? Oh, hi Sharpay. Shopping or well we're trying to shop and failing at it. Yeah I know it's your specialty. Can you come up now? Great. We're in the Starbucks." She closed the phone and smiled at Taylor "Help is on the way." She said patting Taylor on the back.

"What happened to Troy?" Taylor said trying not to laugh at her friend.

"Ohmigod. I totally forgot about him. I need to call him back-" Gabriella said losing her cool.

"No, this is girl time! You can talk to him later." Taylor said rolling her eyes at her.

"Fine."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"First of all, we need to know exactly what your getting yourself into. Did he ask you to hang out? Or did he ask to go out with him?" Sharpay said, raising her eyebrows at Taylor.

"Uh…"Taylor faltered. "To hang out on Friday."

"FRIDAY?!?" Sharpay asked suddenly.

"Yeah.." Taylor said slowly. "What's Friday?"

"Well we get the day off of school for staff developing. And every year Chad throws a huge party for no reason. It's a big deal, and I assume he just invited you. I mean he didn't tell when or where he was going to pick you up, did he?" She asked.

"No." Taylor replied confused.

"So it means he wants you to go, but probably to nervous to ask all at once." Sharpay explained. "Am I shooting for the stars in assuming Mr. Basketball asked you to accompany him?"

Gabriella lowered her eyes. "No, he didn't." She said quietly.

Luxurious interrupted their discussion and Sharpay made a noise of disbelief as she read a text message.

"Who is that from?" They both questioned in unison, clearly interested.

"Ashley."

"Head cheerleader?"

"Yes. That Ashley. Now she's not just your normal school whore, she's more devious. And what's bad? She has her sights set on poor unknowing Troy. And what's worse? She always gets what she wants."

"How do you know this?" Taylor asked amazed.

Sharpay showed them the text message from Ashley. It read _Watch out, this Friday--Troy's mine._

"I give up." Gabriella said pathetically. "I swear everyone's against us."

"Everyone besides us." Taylor said pulling her up from the ground..

"We do have an advantage." Sharpay said smirking.

"Which is?"

"You have Troy whipped." She continued.

Gabriella's eyebrow shot up. "I'm sure." She said sarcastically.

"Here's the math of it. Now honestly, Troy's mind is on or with you about 92 of the time." Taylor said doing the figures in her head.

"If we can get that 8 percentage increase at the party, you'll win." Sharpay said simply.

"This is impossible-he didn't even ask me to the party!" Gabriella whined.

"That's why the three of us are going together." Taylor interjected. "We'll show everyone up at the party."

"Our mission," Sharpay began. "is to have Taylor looking casual but flirty on her first date with Chad. I have to find the right outfit to look glamorous. And Gabriella-"

"Yes?" She asked fearfully.

"We are going to have you look so sexy you will have all of his attention, all of the time." Sharpay stated determinedly.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"And then she just hung up on me!" Troy said swallowing. "I didn't even do anything!"

The dog just wagged his tail in response.

"Yeah, I agree. I should totally call her back." He babbled on. "I mean it was probably just a mistake, a simple misunderstanding."

Troy opened the phone and pressed the number 1 for speed dial. He still felt it was a little wrong for her to replace his mother, but shrugged it off. "Hello? Gabriella?"

He got the voicemail. Troy tried to smother his groan, _I'm so in trouble again_.

His phone began to ring and he answered eagerly. "Gabriella, look-"

"It's Ashley." A bubbly annoying voice responded.

"Ashley who?" He asked with confusion.

"The head cheerleader!" She spat. _This was so not going how she planned. _"Well I was just wondering if you had a date to Chad's party Friday."

"Yeah, I do. I'm sorry." Troy lied.

"Oh…" She faltered. "Then I'll just see you there."

"Sure."

Troy hung up the phone without waiting for a reply. He grabbed the basketball and his cell phone and headed over to Chad's house.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

_Thursday_

"Am I safe in assuming you two have no idea how to dance?"

"Am I safe in assuming you're a drama queen?" Taylor retorted.

Sharpay's thinly waxed eyebrow rose delicately.

"Sorry. And yes you can assume that." Taylor said quickly.

Gabriella was barely paying attention to them, all of her thoughts were on Troy. Sharpay had convinced her Monday, not to answer Troy's calls until after the party. It created the 'air of suspense.' So far it had only created guilty feelings and depressing voice and text messages. Every day at school she would try and convince him nothing was wrong. It didn't make sense to him or her that she'd ignore him afterwards claiming she was busy. Was this really the way to get him? It didn't seem so.

"Gabriella? Gabriella? Gabriella! Are you even listening?" Taylor said snapping her fingers in front of her face.

"Maybe." She said smiling slightly.

"Okay dancing is a lot harder than people like to think. But with a simple, but extremely sexy, dance routine my dance instructor came up with…we'll be fabulous!" Sharpay's voice got higher until she struck a pose at the end.

Both Gabriella and Taylor began giggling.

"Now ladies!" A man was clapping his hands behind them. "My name is Scott but you can call me Master Scott. Because for the next" Scott glanced at his watch " five and a half hours I am going to drill this dance into your head. By the time I'm done with you your little beaus will be crying!"

Scott was wearing a loose white tee shirt and extremely tight pants. He eyed their jeans and jewelry with dislike. "Ladies this is dancing not modeling now go change! Then you can introduce yourselves to me." He said winking at them. "Now shoo!"

"So this is Gabriella. Her soon to be beau is the Captain of the Basketball team and the apple of basically every girl's eye. Ashley's the slut face who is trying to get her man which cannot allow. So, I can't believe I'm saying this, but she needs to be the center of the dance." Sharpay said all of this when they had returned from the bathrooms.

"This is Taylor, who has all ready secured her beau's affections. She just needs to show him, rather make him appreciate what he's got. " Sharpay explain this to Scott.

A smile spread on his slightly sparkly lips. "Let's get started girls."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**


	5. My Love is Like Whoa

Title: This is the Life

by: FearandLoathing

Chapter 5: My Love is Like Whoa

* * *

To say that come Friday, Troy was losing it would be a gross underestimation. A week without Gabriella was like a week without…breathing or something else vitally important to him. He would call, she wouldn't answer. He would come over to her house, she wouldn't be there. Then at school, things were never better. She even initiated a hand hold on the way toward her locker during lunch. That was a big step in their non-existent relationship or at least that was what he told himself.

So why was she ignoring him?

Was she cheating on him?

He immediately discontinued that thought, he would drive himself crazy. Troy glanced at his clothes in disarray and his fingernails jagged from chewing and he realized it was too late. He began to toss shirts out of his closet in search of the perfect outfit.

He knew Gabriella was going, he had invited her himself.

_Flashback _

_Troy had seen Gabriella at their usual spot and luckily for him, she was alone. He took a deep breath and set off for the table. Gabriella had instantly became attached at the hip with both Taylor and Sharpay. It was hard for him to get a moment alone without her ignoring him, but now it was impossible._

_He cleared his throat nervously. "Gabriella?" His voice was deeper then usual and a slight blush covered his cheeks._

_She jumped as though startled. "Yes?" Her gaze stayed with the book as though she wasn't interested enough to make a movement._

_Did she not like him anymore?_

_Troy slipped into the space next to her and it caused her to look up. She glanced down just as quickly and resumed 'reading'. _

"_Yes?" She prompted though not even glancing at him. A piece of hair fell into her eyes. She brushed it away before he could._

"_Chad's having a small get together-" _

"_If your asking her to be your date, it's too late." Sharpay cut in stealing a grape from Gabriella's small plastic bag._

"_Who asked you?" He choked out. She did have someone else? The least she could do was tell him._

"_Well-" Sharpay started flipping her hair._

"_I asked Gabriella." Troy said harshly._

"_Well you were asking my date, so I think I have some say in this." Sharpay retorted narrowing her eyes at Troy._

_Troy felt instant relief wash over him._

"_Well you never asked me." Gabriella snapped. "So-"_

"_Look at this!" Taylor shrieked throwing a piece of paper on the table and wedging herself between Troy and Gabriella, effectively cutting off the conversation._

_End of Flashback_

Troy wasn't sure if he liked Gabriella having friends anymore. But he couldn't dwell on that thought because he had an even more depressing thought cross his mind.

He had to go shopping.

* * *

Most parties that Troy went to he was always casually late. But since his best friend was throwing it he had to help with preparations. So when nine o' clock rolled around he was more than happy for the party to begin.

This was a time he was happy his love interest was a geek, he expected her at any time. She wouldn't know that the 'cool' kids were always an hour late. So Troy, like any good potential boyfriend, waited at the door for her. But after an hour of false hopes every time the door would open, he couldn't take it anymore and went to mingle.

"Hey Troy." Ashley said after she sauntered up to him. He was standing with Chad, Zeke, Jason, Kelsi, and a few other people talking about random things.

"Hey." Troy replied, his eyes not leaving the door.

"Do you want to dance?" She pressed herself against his side.

"I don't dance." His voice was getting impatient as he wrenched his arm away from the girl.

"I know you can." Ashley lowered her voice to what

"Not-" His denial died in his throat as the door opened and Gabriella walked in. He couldn't even call her Gabriella anymore. Gabriella was a gorgeous teenager, but this woman was sexy enough to now be considered a femme fatale. Her hair now only came to shoulder and was straightened rather than her natural curly. Her dress was a red knee length knit tube dress with chiffon overlay, smocked illusion neckline and pleated bottom. She had on a loose white patent belt that hung lowly on her thin hips. With her white pointy-toe stilettos, she completed the outfit. Her makeup was smoky only adding to the seductress vibe. The fact that her outfit still contained the school colors was so Gabriella that it made his heart throb painfully.

The fact she was this sexy made something else throb painfully.

Troy didn't realize that the whole party had stopped and had watched the threesome enter. Taylor had on a fun flirty white dress that had blue floral embroidery that adorned the bottom hem with blue contrast banding accents neckline, belt, and straps. Sharpay had on a v-neck white dress that had three/quarter sleeve that came to her knees with a pink belt. The crowd parted at they walked in and Troy felt his all-ready speeding pulse began to quicken as they walked toward his group.

"Do you see his face?" Taylor whispered as they entered the room.

"Do you see everyone's face? I swear every boy is in love with her." Sharpay whispered back.

All three of them started laughing.

"Ryan's already up requesting the song. So we'll have around ten minutes give or take." Sharpay continued coaching them until they reached the group.

"Gabriella?" Troy's voice squeaked.

The three of them burst into giggles.

He cleared his throat loudly. "Gabriella?" He tried again but this time his voice was more husky. He held his hand out for her to take so he could draw her into his embrace.

"Gabriella?" Jacob asked, his voice suddenly appeared behind her.

"Jake?" Gabriella mocked, her eyes smiling. She went to talk to him when she was tugged backwards. She almost fell backwards but two arms caught her. She felt the familiar tingling sensation and found herself drowning into the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. "Troy?" Her voice was weak when she spoke.

"Watch yourself." He teased, helping her stand but not letting go of the arm around her waist.

"Troy," A whiny voice interrupted. "we were just about to go dance." Ashley was not trying to hide the contempt in her gaze.

"I told you I don't dance." He didn't even spare her a glance.

"You don't?" Gabriella pouted, her red lip jutted out. "That's too bad."

"-with you, Ashley." He finished proudly. His friends snickered around him as she stomped away in annoyance.

"So does that mean you'll dance with me?" She questioned in his ear.

She felt, rather than saw, his nod.

"Good." She whispered and kissed the hollow under his ear.

He groaned loudly and all gazes were drawn to them. He could just picture them now: an innocent seductress of a woman Gabriella, and an extremely red faced Troy. He could just imagine the rumors he had started with that noise.

He wouldn't know that the rumors were going to be the least of his problems once she danced with him.

_See, baby  
I know you done had your share of girls  
I am more than confident  
You won't ever have to search any streets for affection  
I got you_

Sharpay caught all of the girls' eyes and nodded. Gabriella began to walk off when she felt Troy's fingers tighten their hold on his waist. She continued until she they dropped off and she turned around a used one finger to beckon him. Once she was confident he was following her, she walked into the middle of the dance floor and turned around sharply.

She walked slowly towards him on the beat of the song. She grabbed him by the collar of his shit and brought him sensually close . His hands immediately went to her waist and pulled her even closer. She lowered herself slightly making sure to create friction between their bodies. He bit his lip in order to stop him from moaning out loud when she ran her hand down his chest.

_What's on the schedule tonight  
Am I the reason you'll be treating  
I hope you have an appetite  
So tell me will you come and spend the night_

Gabriella turned around and bent over slowly pushing her butt in her groin area. She couldn't help the small blush that covered her cheeks when she felt the erection rubbing against her. So she wasn't screwing up _that_ badly. She pushed her head to the side and felt him put his face in the crook of her neck. Whether it was because they kept moving to the rhythm with their bodies melding together, or the overwhelming lust he was feeling, he began kissing her neck. His grip on her waist as well as his sanity were beginning to slip.

She turned around suddenly, breathing heavily. Her eyes locked on his and she licked her lips unconsciously but still driving him mad. His lips crashed against hers before his self doubt could question his judgment which was obviously impaired. She opened her mouth to let his tongue slide in and immediately began to caress hers.

Jolts of desireshot through both of them and they jerked apart, both terrified and excited about the new feelings. She rested her forehead on his and smiled softly at him. "You look sexy tonight." Troy's voice was hoarse. She winked at him suggestively and leaned in to kiss him again. This time Gabriella ground her hips against him to tease him even more.

Shedisentangledherself from him and with no warning walked towards the stairs. Troy stood there stupidly until he realized that his object of affection had left him alone. He chased after her, pushing past the people to catch up with her. Or it was the fact he had a huge potential embarrassment thanks to Gabriella and needed to go somewhere private.

_My love is like... whoa  
My kiss is like... whoa  
My touch is like... whoa  
My sex is like... whoa  
My ass is like... whoa  
My body's like... whoa  
And you're kissing it  
So what you think of it_

With Gabriella. He groaned, he was so not helping himself. He continued his search and found her walking into the upstairs bathroom. He jogged slightly trying to get to the door before she shut it. But it closed before he could reach it. He knocked impatiently. She didn't answer. He looked at his watch. It had been five minutes, he checked the knob. It wasn't locked so Troy opened the door tentatively.

"Gabriella?" His eyes were searching for her in the small space. It didn't take long before he pulled in and slammed against the door.

"What took you so long?"

He wasn't able to answer because her lips crashed against his desperation. Her shoes must have been off because his neck was starting to hurt from the strain. Rather than let go of her, Troy ran his hands down her back to cup her butt and lifted her up so his crotch was smashed against hers. She wrapped her legs around his as he set her on the sink.

Her hands wandered down to edge of his shirt and in one second she had it off and on the floor. He was beginning to lose it as his hands ran into all the stiff on the counters as he tried his hardest to get as close as possible her. He had backed her up until his hand hit the faucet effectively distracting Gabriella as her butt was getting soaked.

"I'm so sorry, Gabs." He apologized, his face red. From what? He did not know.

She smiled sweetly and turned it off. She went to go kiss him again-

"Stop. I can't have sex with you." Those were the hardest six words he had ever said in his life.

"Oh." She said with her eyebrows raised. "And why not?"

"I want your first time-our first time to be romantic. I want you to be in love with me and feel confident that I feel the same. I want us to be together, go on dates, take it slo-" He was blabbering out of nervousness. He had basically confessed that he was in love with her by telling her he wouldn't have sex with her. Did that make since?

"Who said anything about sex? I just wanted to see your gorgeous body." She winked and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. She knew what he was trying to say and it made her heart swell that they had the exact same views. They were perfect for each other. She wasn't ready yet either and it was a good thing they agreed.

"Hey!" He teased. "You think you can see the movie without some buying the ticket first?"

She pouted, jutting her bottom lip out. "So then will you be my boyfriend?"

"Of course." He stated seriously.

"I can't believe I tied the Troy Bolton down, what will the girls do?" She mocked dramatically.

"The only girl's actions I care about are yours." He growled, kissing her neck intimately.

"I won't disappoint you."

She pulled him into another kiss.

* * *

The next chapter is gunna be up soon


	6. The Aftermath

Be nice, its my first HSM.

Title: This is the Life

by: FearandLoathing

Chapter 6: The Aftermath

* * *

Troy woke up suddenly from a very pleasant dream. Immediately disoriented, he looked around for any sign of familiarity. It almost looked like Chad's parent's room…then it all came back. 

_Flashback _

_Troy yawned loudly, interrupting yet another kiss._

"_I think someone's tired." Gabriella teased, playing with a lock of his hair._

_He just smiled softly. "I didn't get much sleep this week."_

_She knew better than to ask why. "Why don't we get you home?" She questioned, tugging on his hand while trying to find random articles of clothing._

"_I don't think I can walk that f-far." He yawned again._

"_Well doesn't Chad lock the doors to all of the rooms?"_

"_Actually," Troy objected. "Chad has a habit for forgetting to lock his parents room around the second vigil."_

"_Oh Mr. Bolton." She said with eyebrows raised. "How do you know that?"_

"_NO! Nothing like-" His face and voice were looking panicked_

"_Jeez." She offered up a placating hand. "I don't care. It's not like you know my sexual escapades anyway."_

"_Sexual escapades? What sexual escapades?" He trailed after her down the hallway, trying to ignore the loud music. Obviously, the party was still going strong._

_Gabriella just shot him a smile and opened the door. He followed in after her._

"_Why did you say my first time earlier? How do you know I'm a virgin?" She asked saucily, spreading her legs on the bed. _

"_I just- I mean-…" He stopped suddenly._

"_Is it cause you believe no one could want me? Or the fact I act very innocent? Or is it the fact you want to be able to take it away from me? So no matter what happens between us, you'll always be my first." She got off the bed and walked slowly, almost sexily, towards him._

_His back hit the wall as she finished the sentence. She leaned in towards him. "I know I'll enjoy stealing your innocence." She whispered in his ear._

_He gulped loudly. "So your not?"_

_She turned around suddenly and began jumping on the bed. "Of course, I'm a virgin silly."_

_He grinned easily and joined her jumping._

_End of Flashback_

But she was no where to be seen, even after he glanced around the room. Troy glanced warily at the clock: 6: 15. It wasn't too early, so shouldn't be home yet. He got out of the warm bed and trudged slowly towards the door. He didn't hear any music, so he was sure that the party was over. He walked down the stairs, making sure to miss the empty cups and trash on his way down. He didn't have to look very far because there she was sitting on the couch with Ryan.

What the hell?

"I did exactly what I was told. It worked-" Gabriella stopped immediately at the sight of the newcomer. "Hey Sleepy Head." She smiled warmly.

He just looked at them distrustfully, still half-asleep and slumped next to her on the couch.

She shrugged and turned to back to Ryan, who was looking slightly awkward. "Let me just say it all worked out."

He gave her a half smile. "I'm glad I could help you out."

"Help?" She leaned towards him and slapped his knee reprimanding him. "You did it all."

"Did what?" Troy grumpily interrupted.

"You should see her with the trash bag, it was like Zoolander all over again."

They both broke out laughing, Troy (not getting the reference) just sat there.

"On that note, I'm going back to bed." He stood up without a backward glance. He felt a small hand slip into his.

"Don't forget about me." She stated sweetly, kissing his shoulder. "Oh and Ryan call me sometime, I would hate lack of communication to end our friendship."

"I might." He winked at her, his hair sticking out under his royal blue hat.

It would be so different, if she didn't have Troy. She would honestly consider a relationship with Sharpay's twin. But as it were, her basketball star was the only one for her.

"So that's why you've been ignoring me all week? Hanging out with the pretty boy?" He joked, trying to hide his hurt.

She laid on the bed, still wearing his white sleeping shirt that reached her mid-thigh. She glanced up at him with such emotion in her pretty brown eyes that it laid all of his fears to rest. For now.

"Come to bed." She patted the space next to her, and he jumped on the bed causing her to giggle. "I think this might be the best party ever."

He drew her to him and rested his chin on her shirt-covered shoulder. "It is the best party ever."

* * *

"Oh my god! Please tell me you used protection!" Taylor screamed at the now open doorway. 

Jason and Kelsi ran toward the noise.

They both jumped up and out of the bed in a one move. Gabriella was still wearing his shirt and looking confused toward the doorway. "What's going on?" She yawned cutely.

"My best friend became a statistic last night!" She wailed dramatically.

"Became a st-what? No Taylor, you got it all wrong. Nothing happened last night!" He put his hands up to placate her.

"Now I wouldn't say _nothing_." Gabriella said, winking at the group.

Everyone's jaw dropped.

Troy turned around, still in his shirtless glory, and glared at her playfully. "Don't give them the wrong idea, Princess." He growled, drawing her into his arms.

"The proof is in the pudding, I always say." She teased, nipping playfully when he tried to kiss her.

"Ahem." They cleared their throat at the same time.

They turned sheepishly towards Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, and Jason. "Sorry." They said in unison, a pink tint on their cheeks.

"S'okay." Chad laid out on the newly unoccupied bed. "Now was that a great party or what?"

"Here, Here." Jason said, lifting his glass.

"Is anyone else hungry?" Zeke complained, appearing out of nowhere with Sharpay on his arm.

"Here, Here." Jason repeated, lifting his glass.

"Pizza?" Kelsi piped up.

Everyone nodded their agreement.

"Pizza it is." Gabriella cheered and disentangled herself from Troy. On her way out, she grabbed Taylor, Kelsi, and Sharpay and headed to the bathroom. The scene of the crime.

Chad checked one of his many watches and glanced uneasily toward the bathroom door. "They've been in there squealing for thirty minutes." He whined.

The guys nodded in agreement.

"They've been in there squealing for forty-five minutes-hey isn't the pizza supposed to be here?" He whined.

The doorbell was rung as if in response.

The bathroom door opened simultaneously, all the girls shuffled out. Taylor grabbed the money from Chad's unsuspecting hand and had paid and all the pizzas in ten seconds flat.

"What did you guys do in there?"

"What movies do you have?" Taylor ignored, grabbing a slice of pizza.

"They're over there." Chad pointed toward a large bookcase of DVDS.

"How about _A Beautiful Mind_?" Taylor held it up.

"_Mean Girls_?" Sharpay offered since all the girls had gotten up and began searching.

"_The Constant Gardener_? _The Ninth Gate_?" Nobody even dignified Gabriella's movies with a response. "Fine. How about _the Notebook_? It's a comedy and Ryan Gosling. Ouch." She had lied partly because she wanted to see it and partly because she wanted to see how many people cried.

"THIS IS A COMEDY?" Sharpay screamed through her heart-wrenching sobs half-way. She had never cried like this and she was an actress! But the chemistry those to had with each other, it was unexplainable.

"Their love is so pure!" Gabriella said in defense, her tears running steadily. This movie had always had a soft spot in her heart. She could almost wish herself in Rachel's part, having someone to care for her forever? It was the single most beautiful thing she had ever seen. "I mean girls we are never going to have that kind of passionate love ever! Let us not ruin it." Everyone glared at her, she looked up to Troy. "I wish we had forbidden love." She wiped her nose with tissue, and hiccupped hysterically.

"We kinda did, what with the whole school against us at first." His arms tightened around her in a placating gesture. "Don't worry, someone will try to split us up again."

She nodded happily, still hiccupping.

All the girls cooed at the couple. They were almost as beautiful as the couple on the screen, well not really at all. But they could be compared to them and said a lot in itself.

"Can you guys be quiet?" A sad voice choked with tears interrupted.

All eyes turned toward Jason.

5 down, 3 to go.

By the end of the movie, only Troy and Chad could talk properly.

"I just don't understand. Are you two heartless?" Taylor questioned, her voice husky from the insane sobs.

They both looked at each other and shrugged indifferently. Truthfully, they weren't able to completely get engaged in the movie because they were too worried about the girls.

"Next you guys will tell us you didn't cry during Titanic?"

"Chill Tay." Chad grabbed her by the shoulders to lead her out of the room.

Zeke coughed that sounded suspiciously like sex causing everyone to start laughing. It was obvious that it was the relief that everyone needed.

* * *

Taylor hopped into the front seat of Gabriella's new BMW 2008 335i Convertible and squealed loudly. "Why are you so blessed with everything? I would kill for this car. I'm serious, small children or old people be damned. I just want a Beemer." Taylor put her hair back in a ponytail fully aware of how convertibles work. Life just was not fair. She glanced over at her friends wavy hair and winked. 

"Mama thought that I deserved it, being a good student and what not." She shrugged helplessly. Last week her mother had made her take a personality test, "If I was a Car…". This morning her mom had surprised her with the exact same car, color and leather interior and all.

"So what does Troy think?" Her voice still envious.

"I haven't told him. I just called him and made sure that Chad would be over at his house. He's going to be so excited!" Gabriella could not keep the smile off of her face or out of the tone of her voice.

"I don't know about that." Taylor shot her a doubtful look. She knew how boys' minds worked. Troy would be jealous of the fact his girlfriend had a car (an extremely nice, new car to be exact) and he didn't have one. It would make him feel like less of a man, and a bad boyfriend. She was sure it would cause many arguments that would ultimately lead to a big rift that would threaten their relationship.

"What? Why not?" Her mood dampened immediately. She had thought he would be excited for her and what it meant for both of them.

"Just trust me." She patted her friend on the arm in a comforting way. "This has to be the most beautiful car ever. It's so pristine! Alpha white you said?"

She grinned nervously, and honked the horn knowing his parents weren't there. Troy and Chad ran out confused and they stopped in their tracks.

"So how much was it?" Taylor asked, not noticing the two boys yet who were staring.

"Around $50,000 dollars I think." She shrugged, quite uncomfortable with the talk of such a large amount of money.

"You never said you were rich!" Chad shrieked.

Both the girls jumped and looked at the two flabbergasted boys.

"Do you like it?" Gabriella ran her hand over the smooth black leather interior.

"Do we like it? DO WE LIKE IT? I would sell my soul for this car." Chad's hands trembled as he went to pet it.

Troy just stood there, with no expression on his face.

"Troy?" She prompted.

"Yeah, it's nice." He grumbled not saying anything else for the whole ride.

Taylor shot her a look that said 'told you so'.

Gabriella turned the radio on and put her large sunglasses on her face to hide her feelings. She felt everyone's eyes on her as she got of the car. Without her new boyfriend by her side, she felt kind of foolish now. She had taken a chance with her outfit, she hadn't had the gall to wear it before him. But now she felt stupid, she was wearing short plaid shorts. She had a red lace cami, with a half gray cardigan elbow length sleeves buttons in front, and two mini pockets with a small ribbon tie. She had knee length black boots on and a silver necklace. She pushed the sunglasses on top of her head, and grabbed her purse. Maybe she was foolish to think-

Troy grabbed her hand to stop her. He pushed her up against her new car, in front of everybody and initiated a full-on make out session. He pulled away after much prompting from Chad. "You look gorgeous." He murmured, still in a trance.

She smiled brightly. "Not so bad yourself Wild Cat." She walked toward the school trying to get out of the lime light.

He stood there for a second and then raced after his girlfriend.

"Why is she dressed like that?" Chad asked, staring after the couple.

"Dressed like what?"

"Like all fashionable and sexy. That's not the bookworm we've come to know."

"Oh? Bookworms cannot be fashionable? And it's not like it came out of nowhere. It was there all along, she just didn't show it. It was obvious she wanted Troy , but wanted to make sure he wanted her for the right reasons. Their relationship would be different if it was based on physical characteristics rather than their deep affection. But now since she's sure he cares for her, she is finally comfortable with being the sexy woman she is."

"A person can't honestly feel all of that, they'd explode." Chad shook his head in disbelief. There was no way that it was true.

"Been reading Harry Potter now, Ron Weasley?" She shot him a look and walked off to school.

Troy leaned casually on her locker, waiting for his girlfriend to return. He texted her to meet him by her locker. He forgot to ask her about tonight, and it meant a lot to him if she would accompany him.

"Hey Troy." She didn't even glance toward him as she rummaged through her locker.

"What are you doing today after school?"

"Besides a five page report on the differences of Catholicism and Protestants as conveyed through two different texts?" She asked mockingly.

"Uh sure?" He wasn't sure how to respond. "Well there's a pep rally for the championship game we won. I'd be honored if you came with me."

Her gaze softened. "Of course baby." She gave him a searing kiss that left both of their lips tingling.

"Where do you think your going?" Troy teased, his blue eyes sparkling playfully. He pushed her in the nearest doorway which just happened to be a janitor's closet.

* * *

If i get at least 15 reviews by the end of Sunday, i promise to put up a new chapter on Monday. I know you guys are reading just not reviewing. 56+1571

Im going out of town on Monday night for a week, so choose when you want the new chapter.

Preview: pep rally and Troy gets a car


	7. Girlfriend!

It's extra long for the wait.

Sorry! I dont own anything especially not hsm or avril lavigne's song

* * *

"Give me one good reason why we're here." Gabriella whined.

Sharpay, Taylor, and Gabriella were all sitting in the extremely populated gym. Everywhere you looked was red streamers, faces painted, and cheering. They sat to themselves in the back, trying to get away from the screaming fans. It was like a sea of red and they were the only three who weren't decked out.

"We're glutton for punishment?" Sharpay snapped, rubbing her temples.

"We have to keep tabs on our boyfriends?" Taylor replied.

"How about for the school spirit?" Kelsi interrupted, appearing seemingly out of nowhere with a red hat on.

They all glared at her.

"I said good reasons ladies." Gabriella complained. "And you two, why didn't you warn me?"

"You act like we've even been to one before." Taylor scoffed.

"You beautiful ladies don't look like you having fun." A smooth voice appeared behind them. It turned out to be Ryan. He was wearing a white polo, red and white Hawaiian shorts, and a matching hat. He made them sick.

"Nice outfit Ryan." Kelsi complimented, giving him a once over.

The three girls exchanged glances behind her, trying to stop their giggling. Kelsi turned around to glare at them and they held up their hands in defense.

"Well anyway." He shot Gabriella a strange look. "I saved you guys the best seats in the house." He grabbed both Taylor and Gabriella and began to pull them through the crowd on the bleachers. Gabriella looked at Sharpay helplessly and grabbed her wrist so she couldn't get out it.

"Damn." She muttered glaring at anyone who had the gall to stare. He led them to the front row. "Oh great." Sharpay complained. "Now people will have photographic evidence we actually support this school."

Gabriella giggled and sat down directly behind the twins and Kelsi with Taylor. (I hope that's not confusing…) A hush fell over the crowd and the head cheerleader came up to the podium.

"Hey East High!"

The crowd cheered in response.

"Well I have the awesome job of introducing you a very special person to me. I have cheered for him since we were both freshman, and honestly believe it gave us a special bond-"

At this, Sharpay turned around and mouthed 'stalker'. They all dissolved into giggles and people around them shot them bad looks.

"Most people say he is unattainable, but I know him differently than that. May I introduce the King of East High Troy Bolton."

Gabriella immediately started choking on the water bottle she had been drinking as the din became deafening. Her gorgeous boyfriend walked casually up to podium laughing nervously. His hand went behind his head as he did when all the attention was on him. "Thanks guys." He chuckled when the crowd cheered even louder.

"Hello?" Taylor waved a hand in front of Gabriella's bewitched face. She didn't even blink. "I swear if you drool on me…" She let the threat hang.

"I want to thank everybody for supporting our team in this year's season. I just hope that we do as well next time around." He was about to walk away when a hand stopped him.

Ashley stepped to the podium once again, still holding on to him. "Since it's tradition and all as captains, I was just wondering if you'd accompany me to the Awards Dinner." She grinned when the crowd went silent.

Gabriella felt her mouth drop open as she was sure the whole place had done as well. She felt Taylor slip her hand into hers and grip it for support. The whole gym was waiting for Troy to answer, who looked just as shocked.

"Uh-what?" Troy stuttered, his face red.

"Isn't he so cute?" Ashley giggled into the microphone.

"I planned," He rubbed his neck nervously. "on taking my girlfriend Gabriella Montez." He was feeling quite awkward, especially since the whole school was watching with bated breath.

"Plans can change." She whispered, but it echoed in the gym.

He ignored Ashley completely. "So Princess, what do you say?" His eyes never took very long to find the thing he loved to watch the most. She was sitting there shocked, looking more beautiful than ever. "Will you make me happy by accompanying me to the ceremony?"

Suddenly Gabriella was aware of everyone's eyes on her. She smiled nervously but nodded anyway. Everyone started cheering, and the girls began squealing.

"He's so enamored with you!" Taylor cooed.

"He's so romantic!" Kelsi gushed.

"Your such a lucky bitch!" Sharpay slapped her knee teasingly.

Nobody noticed the dark look that passed over Ashley's face, but it was gone as soon as it came. She smiled fakely. "OK girls into formations." She clapped her hands together.

Chad bounced over to the now moved podium. "Well now that Troy stole my date," He paused letting the laughter die down. "let me introduce the East High's Varsity Cheer-leading squad."

All the girl's got into positions and Ashley nodded her head to start the music. Gabriella felt her mouth drop open yet again as she recognized the sound of Avril Lavigne's "Girlfriend". She gripped Taylor's hand in order to relieve some tension. It was obvious to anyone with a brain that she was-

"Challenging you! What a loser! He just turned her down." Taylor shrieked, barely being heard through the loud music.

"Desperate sluts." Sharpay shook her head sadly. "There's no hope for them."

Their attention was drawn back to the cheerleaders when they approached the basketball team. Ashley cheered, her eyes trained on the object of her desire.

_Hey! Hey! __You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger _

_Cause I can, _

_Cause I can do it better _

_There's no other_

_So when's it gonna sink in? _

_She's so stupid _

_What the hell were you thinking?! _

"Did she just call you stupid? Brainiac being called stupid by a cheerleader, well I've never." Kelsi said thoughtfully.

"Us you mean?" Gabriella corrected, looking at the cheerleader's dancing around all of their boyfriends. They all had to hold Taylor back.

"That has to be the most dramatic pep rally ever." Ryan stretched as if it had taken out a lot of him. The pep rally was finally over and the gang agreed that they wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. "I'll meet you at the car."

"What? I can't take you home. I promised Zeke I would do something with him and I'm driving." Sharpay snapped.

"I'm your brother-" Ryan argued back.

"I have room." Gabriella interrupted knowing how the twins could go at it.

"Thank you." Ryan kissed her cheek, unaware of Troy's eyes. "I'm glad somebody cares about me."

She giggled. "Of course I care Ry-baby." She winked at him, causing every one to start laughing. "Tay go get the boys, me and Ryan will grab the car."

She mock saluted and ran towards the mass of people.

"Let's go Ry-baby." She mocked and grabbed his arm.

Gabriella pulled up to the front of the school honking. She leaned over suggestively. "How much do you cost?"

Ryan rolled his eyes playfully and got out of the front seat to let the three into the back. Chad climbed in, then Taylor, but Troy just stared at Ryan.

"Troy, what are you doing? Get in the back! We're holding up traffic."

"Why should I? I'm the boyfriend." He sneered towards Ryan, who looked taken aback.

"You didn't complain earlier when Taylor was occupying it, so you have no reason now. Get in." Gabriella demanded. He had been acting so weird lately, he just needed to chill out.

Troy grumbled as he got in, glaring at the 'happy couple'. His blue eyes were hard as he watched the two interact. He should've known that they were to good to be true. Gabriella was on a whole different level than Troy, and he finally realized it. She was a modern day female Einstein, breezing through anything and everything in high school. All of her classes were college credit in her junior year, and Troy wasn't even taking one. He had suspected before that her mother had money, but the car went past his own suspicions. She moved at least once a year, and that took money in itself. But paying for a new BMW was out of this world. He felt like shit. Sure he was a captain of a basketball team but it seemed, Troy realized as he glanced around, that he was nothing compared to her and didn't and would never deserve her. He choked back a groan when he realized they were more like Noah and Ally then he thought. Her life was full of endless possibilities, while he, he was just holding her back.

Gabriella sighed as she reached Troy's house. "Troy?" He got out of the car without even glancing toward her. "TROY! What is your problem?" She slammed the door and followed him. "What did I do wrong?" She grabbed his sleeve and stopped him.

"Just leave me alone."

She felt a wetness on her cheeks, but to her surprise it started raining lightly. "Are we breaking up? Or just fighting?" She shouted, his back was still to her. She saw his white shirt starting to stick him, saw his breath, but he didn't move an inch. She pushed her hair out of her eyes. "TALK TO ME!" She shrieked.

"What?" Troy turned around suddenly scaring Gabriella. His hair stuck to his head like a helmet, and his eyes were as stormy as the sky above them. "What do you want me to say? That I can't be with you anymore? Fine. I can't be with you anymore."

Gabriella felt her chin start to quiver, but she pushed it back and held her head high. "I can tell when I'm not needed." She walked back to the car then screamed in frustration when she tripped on the way.

"Your so smart aren't you?" He stalked after her. "You just know everything don't you?"

"What?" Her voice quieted in confusion while she backed him up to his house. "What are you talking about?"

Instead of replying immediately, he looked up to the sky. "We both know I'm not good enough for you." He didn't dare look at her. "We're just prolonging the inevitable break-up, we won't last very long."

"I'm too good for you? I think you got that mixed up." She shot him a look of disbelief. "Do you know how many people would kill just to be with you?" She brushed the hair out of his eyes, and kissed his lips softly. "The only thing I know is that it's not fair that I appeared out of nowhere and stole you. Look at how Sharpay was, Ashley is, as well as the whole school for god's sake, they're obsessed with you. You don't realize how lucky I am and how much I know it."

"Your amazing." He admitted, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. "Everyone knows it: me, Jacob, Ryan-"

She pushed him onto his porch, but Troy ended up tripping and falling onto his back. "This was over Ryan wasn't it?"

"He's in love with you!" He complained. He had seen the look in his eyes, a look he often felt in his own with Gabriella.

"Oh please." She rolled her eyes. "Your problem is you need to trust me."

"I do trust you." Troy protested, pulling the petite girl onto his chest. "I just don't want to lose you." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the head.

"If you stop acting like this then you won't have to worry about that."

* * *

Gabriella opened one eye slowly, groaning at the bright sunlight that entered her room. She groped blindly for the offending object that had originally woken her up. "Hello?" She snapped, obviously grumpy.

"Princess come outside, I have a surprise for you." Troy excitedly replied.

"Troy? Now?" Gabriella's brain was not functioning properly yet and could not form proper sentences.

"Yes. I'm outside right now."

She groaned loudly and sat up. "Time?" Gabriella ran a hand through her knotted hair and put the phone on speaker. She grabbed the nearest hair band and threw it up in a messy bun.

"Baby it's 6:05. I know, I know. But I couldn't wait any longer."

"Fine." She shut the phone and threw it on her bed. Forgetting her modesty and only having self-preservation in mind, Gabriella grabbed a skimpy see-through robe and green slippers. She walked through the house and opened the door and felt her mouth drop open. Troy stood there with the most hideous truck (if you could even call it that) ever known to man. It was white at least she could assume from where it wasn't chipped, it had no hubcaps, and from where she was standing didn't smell so good. But she could tell that the next few moments were crucial and put on a huge grin. "It's beautiful Troy. Is it yours?"

He didn't answer. In fact the basketball star hadn't moved at all since his girlfriend walked out. He had been waiting for her to walk outside and when she did, all thoughts of surprise drained from him. His eyes were glued to her pajamas which consisted of blue boy short pajamas, a lace-trimmed green cami, and a white robe. His truck immediately left his mind and he watched the beautiful creature who was Gabriella.

"Troy?" She questioned, still not realizing what he was staring at. "Oh." She blushed prettily and wrapped the robe tighter. "Now you know how I felt when I was at the assembly."

He walked closer to her, his eyes never straying. "You like it?" Troy asked suddenly.

Gabriella wasn't sure if he was talking about the car or him, but the answer was the same. "I _loved_ it." She jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist, immediately pressing her lips to his before he could even blink. She moaned against his lips when she felt how excited he truly was.

* * *

Ms. Cilk had lived in the same house for thirty-five years and when The Montez Family moved in she had her doubts. She knew how teenage daughters were, but it turned out to be a pleasant surprise. Little Gabriella was the perfect child from what she saw in the paper of her awards and her musical career. She slipped on her house slippers and went to get the paper as she did every morning. She sighed as she looked into the bright sky and walked out to the street. Cilk did a double take when she glanced towards the Montez's house. She inhaled quickly and began fanning herself to calm down.

There was _Little_ Gabriella with a see-through white robe hanging off her shoulders, a skin tight tank, and what she could only describe as underwear that barely covered anything. But luckily, she thought sarcastically, two large calloused hands were covering her exposed butt as her legs were wrapped around the teenage boy's waist in an extremely intimate fashion. Their lips were clashing against each other in a frenzied passion and with such emotion radiating, it even made Ms. Cilk get goose bumps. "G-Gabriella?" She yelled, to stop this display in it's tracks.

The couple froze instantly and she put her head in the crook of his neck, to embarrassed to even glance in that direction. Suddenly forgetting her surroundings and the fact the adrenaline rush had not yet left her, she began to kiss his neck softly. Troy tried to ignore the feelings it was igniting but he didn't last long. His fingers gripped her harder in an attempt to get a hold of himself, but he 'accidentally' pressed himself into her, and let a loud groan slip out.

"Gabriella! Tell you mother I said hello!" She snapped, clearly warning the young couple.

"Yes Ms. Cilk." Gabriella let herself down slowly and stepped away, wrapping her robe around her. "I'll just talk to you later Troy. Love the car by the way." She gave him a shy smile and began to trudge toward her house.

"Hey!" He shouted, trying to stop her. He knew how his little genius was and if she got a chance to climb into her bed, she'd be a lost cause. "I came over here to take you to breakfast. So go get dressed, I'll wait outside."

She stomped her foot clad slipper. "Troy!" She whined. "I'm so tired."

His eyes smiled at her as he gave her a gentle push. She walked slowly towards her house, stopping only to glare at him for a few seconds.

"Well I'll be-Troy Bolton? Is that you?"

He turned around, surprised that she was still there. "Yes ma'am." That was just what he needed, someone telling his parents and everyone else about their little PDA. He realized with a wry grin, even with those consequences he wouldn't have changed it. He licked his lips, which were still tingling from the earlier exchange. The things that girl did to him, things that girl made him feel, words that girl made him want to say, he ran a hand through his hair. God, he was so whipped.

Ms. Cilk grinned and walked to the house, leaving the boy to his musings. Once inside, she began laughing then took a deep breath trying to calm herself. She realized with an accuracy only found when a thought has absolute clarity, that they were going to make it. They were going to be together forever. She smiled and opened the paper, dismissing the thought as soon as it had come.

* * *

More reviews, faster chapters. you guys know the drill! 


	8. Dancing in the Diner

I know what you are thinkin! She is back except she is not. I am Fear and Loathing's best friend and she gave me the computer this story was saved on. And I snooped and found it-then questioned her and here I am!

Fear and Loathing is convinced it has been way too long to even attempt to resurrect this story and I disagree because I just do lol. So we made a deal I could post only one chapter (because she many written) and if there was no response- i would have to leave it alone. But if there was a response she would start uploading them again...

All i own is a new used computer!

Title: This is the Life

by: FearandLoathing

Chapter 8: Dancing in the Diner

* * *

Gabriella ripped open her closet and rifled through her clothing as fast as possible. She didn't want to make Troy wait but she also didn't want him to see her looking bad. She threw on a grey and black tank and slipped on dark jeans. Gabriella grabbed her white jacket and black flats before darting out her bedroom door and down the stairs.

"Gabriella?"

Gabriella stopped in the hallway and turned towards her mom's voice. "Yes?" She asked meekly.

Her mother smiled sweetly and put the coffee cup she was holding on the table. "Don't forget your purse." She picked up the black leather bag and handed it to her daughter. "Have fun and tell Troy I said hello."

Gabriella tried not to blush and nodded dutifully. "Sure." She didn't like the knowing twinkle in her mom's eyes and half ran out of the front door to escape it. "Love you!" She called over her shoulder barely sparing a glance behind her.

Troy was leaning against his truck and when he saw Gabriella he immediately opened the truck door. He bowed and gestured to the torn seat. "For you, princess."

Gabriella giggled softly and sat down in his truck. He shut the door and shot her a sweet smile before racing to the other side. Gabriella inhaled and let the odd smell manifest on her face for only a second before she schooled it to look normal.

"So where are we going?" She asked as she searched for her seat belt buckle.

"It's a surprise!" Troy said over the rumble of his engine. "You'll love it, I promise."

She smiled at his eager face knowing as long as they were together she was fine. Gabriella turned her attention to the radio and she poked it. "Does this work?"

He scoffed at her. "Of course it does."

Gabriella kissed his cheek in a placating gesture. "Of course it does, Wildcat." She turned it on and loud static filled the small cab. Their eyes met and they burst out laughing. After she calmed herself down she hit the seek button. "Do you hear that?" Gabriella squealed excitedly twenty minutes later.

Troy shot her a weird look before shaking his head and concentrating on the road. "It's still static."

She pouted. "There's a slimmer of some kind of. . .something."

Troy chuckled before conceding. "You're right as you often are."

"You mean _always _are." She winked at him before concentrating on the radio. Gabriella sat back five minutes later and turned up the volume.

Identifiable music filled the cab and Troy's eyebrows rose. "What _is_ this?"

"I think it's rock." Her voice was thoughtful.

He rolled his eyes. "I know. I was just expecting hillbilly music or something. We are in the country."

"Haven't you seen any scary movies? Country people can be just as angry as rebellious teenagers."

Troy pinched her side and she squealed.

"Now stop cheapening my victory!" She turned up the volume to deafening heights and started dancing in her seat and trying to guess the words.

Troy watched her movements out of the corner of his eye and tried unsuccessfully to quell the strong feelings that arose. She had no idea how much she owned him.

He pulled up to a small diner as Gabriella belted out the last words to the song introduced as Mama by My Chemical Romance. She got out of the truck before Troy was able to open the door and stuck her tongue out at him. He just chuckled and took her hand and lead her to the door of Charlie's Diner.

"What are you getting?" Troy asked after he had set down his menu.

Gabriella had already figured out what she wanted and was looking around the diner in interest. She looked at him for a moment before responding, "I'm going to have a classic breakfast with eggs, bacon, toast and orange juice. And yourself?"

"Ham and cheddar omelet." Troy answered.

The waitress, an older lady with a pencil in her blonde hair, took their order almost immediately after.

"So where did you find this place?" Gabriella questioned suddenly. They had already gotten their drinks and were just waiting on the food. "It is absolutely quaint."

Troy smiled and cast a glance around the small diner. "My parents used to take me here all the time but I haven't been here in years. Life just got too hectic, I guess." His blue eyes became sad but the smile was still on his face.

Gabriella wrapped her fingers around the hand Troy had on the table. She squeezed it gently and sent him a reassuring smile. Desperate to lighten the mood, Gabriella separated their hands and grabbed change for the jukebox.

Earth, Wind and Fire's "September" filled up the quiet diner and Troy had to stifle a laugh at her song choice. She stood by the jukebox and swayed to the music until an old man half shouted 'nice choice young lady.'

Gabriella turned around giggling and was surprised to find the old man in front of her moving his shoulders to the beat. He held out his hand and she accepted by placing her hand delicately in his. They danced together as the diner clapped to the music.

Before Troy knew it other people were joining in the dancing and Gabriella was back in her seat laughing breathlessly. "Should I be jealous?" Troy asked lowly.

"Of course!" She smiled sweetly before taking a big gulp of orange juice.

The basketball star glanced at his vibrating pocket before taking out his phone. His nose wrinkled when he saw that Sharpay was calling his phone. "Why is Sharpay calling me?"

Gabriella shrugged before turning and resuming her swaying and watching the dancers.

He chuckled at her lack of interest and pressed the answer key. "Hello?"

"Troy. Where is Gabriella?" Sharpay's shrill voice demanded.

"Right here. Why didn't you call her phone?" He asked exasperated.

Sharpay huffed. "I tried! She didn't answer. Please, like I would actually want to talk to you. Where are you guys?"

"Charlie's Diner."

"Ew. I am going to go against my better judgment and pick up Gabriella there even though it is a personal risk to my health and well being."

"You can't pick her up because we're eat-" Troy started with an angry tone.

"Be there in 30!" She interrupted him and then disconnected the call.

* * *

She is giving me a week so until then-

AllyCat


	9. Alright

Its been like six years but if you give me another chance (school is over for a while!) to put up her chapters I will and regularly. This is actually two chapters but I figure anyone whose still willing to read and review this story deserves it!

Allycat ( who doesn't own anything except a new car!! and by new i mean new to me!)

* * *

Title: This is the Life

by: FearandLoathing (presented by AllyCat)

Chapter 9: Alright (by Supergrass)

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Please tell me why I need a swimsuit? I have a perfectly good one at home."

Sharpay shot Gabriella a dark look. "Do girls need an excuse to shop?"

Taylor and Gabriella glanced at each other at the same time and rolled their eyes. Sharpay huffed but otherwise ignored them. They both giggled when her back was turned but eventually went back to perusing the racks.

"Ooh! What about this one?" She held up a piece of material on a hanger for inspection.

Gabriella's nose wrinkled. "That looks like a headband!"

Sharpay muttered something that sounded suspiciously prude but Gabriella didn't care enough to ask.

"This one says Taylor all over it!" She squealed seconds later. Gabriella shoved it in Taylor's hands before she could say anything and then pushed her in a dressing room. Sharpay walked over to the dressing room and stood next to Gabriella, who was already waiting outside the door.

Sharpay looked interested. "What did it look like?"

Even though she had just seen it a couple of seconds ago, Gabriella had to think for a second. Her forehead screwed up in thought for a moment. "It was a cute one piece. It had ruffles, had a neckline like this" Gabriella drew an imaginary straight line across her chest. "and I think it was violet!"

Sharpay clapped her hands together excitedly. "We should all get one pieces!"

Gabriella gave her a weird look. "Isn't that a little matchy?"

She laughed mockingly and said, "They wouldn't be the same colors silly."

Gabriella was about to respond when the door swung open. Taylor strutted out of the dressing room looking gorgeous. It was violet with one strap making the one piece a halter top. There was a ruffle going down the center of the swimsuit with ruching. (link on profile) She held her hands up in a v and turned around slowly. "You like?"

"We like!" They shouted loudly together while jumping up and down. The commotion gathered attention in the small shop and soon all eyes were on them. They both giggled when they noticed the attention but Taylor ran back into the dressing room.

"You are going to get that if I have to buy it for you and force you in it!" Sharpay called threateningly through the door. "And this is for you!" She held out a white one piece that, to Gabriella, had appeared out of nowhere.

Gabriella's head tilted as she grabbed it and held it in front of her. "It's a little revealing," She bit her lip for a moment, mulling it over. "But what's the harm in trying it on?"

"Here, here." Taylor seconded it from the dressing room.

Gabriella hit the door threateningly when she passed it but went in the next one anyway. Taylor slowly peeked her head out of the dressing room for a sign of Gabriella. But when all she saw was Sharpay, she opened the door fully and strolled out with the swimsuit in hand. She glanced around Sharpay, noticing she had a pink suit in her hand. "When did you try that on?" She asked, surprised.(on profile)

"I am not an amateur like you two." She replied with a sigh. "I know my size."

Taylor just shook her head and then faced Gabriella's door. The moment between the new friends was slightly awkward and Taylor searched for something to say. Just as she had opened her mouth to ask a question she really didn't care to know the answer to, Gabriella's door opened a crack.

"I need runway music but I will improvise!" Her musical voice floated through. She started humming the Pink Panther theme song and then swung open the door. Her footsteps punctuated each beat and her hips shifted from side to side making her walk more sinuous than normal. Or it would have been to anyone but her targeted audience who only thought she was acting like a dork. She shimmied her shoulders and giggled. "How do I look ladies?"

Her tan skin, though it was still cold outside, contrasted with the white in the suit. There was a slight dip in the front between her breasts and there was a gold belt around it. The back was bare and resembled a bikini except for the gold belt. In simple terms, she looked stunning. (On profile)

After a moment, Taylor spoke, "I think Troy might start crying when he sees this." They all dissolved into giggles. "I cannot wait to see his face!"

Gabriella rolled her eyes at the teasing. "You're going to have to wait a long time because I am not getting this suit." She replied. "It's not my style and it's a little too bare."

Sharpay waved her reasons away literally with her hand. "Puh-leeze!" She practically spat. "You have got to get it! It's like a crime against humanity or something if you don't!"

Gabriella went back into the dressing and shut the door. "I do not have to get anything!" She threw the suit on the hanger over the door at Sharpay. "And while we're at it, why are we shopping for swimsuits anyway? It's freezing outside!" Gabriella asked, interested as if it had just occurred to her.

Taylor laughed. "You never told her?"

Sharpay sent her a conspiratorial wink before replying loud enough for Gabriella to hear, who was still changing. "I'm having an indoor pool party! And your lover boy is invited! It starts at 2," She looked at her watch and giggled. "I mean started at 2."

Gabriella grabbed her cell phone and turned it on. She had forgotten she had never turned it on. She rolled her eyes when her phone showed that it was nearing 3. "We're already an hour late! He must be-" Her phone beeped interrupting her and the texts and voice mails started appearing. She chuckled and finished, "going crazy."

She received no reply. So Gabriella opened the door and saw them walking towards her bags already in hand. Her eyebrows rose in the air and asked, "Ready to go already?"

"As you shouted to the whole store, we are already an hour late." She said and they began walking out the store. Gabriella trailed after them checking her various messages from her mom, Sharpay, Taylor, and the most frequent Troy.

_I can't wait to see you. _

Troy sent that a couple hours before they were supposed to meet. He felt desperate, he was desperate. He couldn't imagine what would happen if his team found out. He would never hear the end of it.

_I bet ur having fun while I search 4 trunks_

The second text was sent after an hour and a half after the first. Not literally, because it was just an estimate. It's not like he watched the clock or was counting the minutes or anything. He fell back on his bed and put his hands over his face. He tried not to look at the phone next to him, but was mentally willing it to vibrate.

He realized he should have been more specific in his wish because it did vibrate. Except it was from Chad, not Gabriella. It said he was ready and they should probably leave soon. So, Troy sent her a message for the last time.

_On my way, see you soon _

But she wasn't there when he arrived. Ryan answered the door and noticed his searching gaze. "My sister's still out with Taylor and Gabriella." He informed with a knowing smile.

Troy avoided his gaze and walked into the mansion. Chad trailed after him, a look of wonder on his face as he took in the extravagant surroundings. Ryan gave them a quick tour before leading them to the indoor pool where Kelsi, Martha, Zeke, and Jason were hanging out. Chrouses of Troy and Chad greeted the two boys. They bumped fists with the boys and shot smiles at the girls.

No one was in the water yet even though Ryan told them it was heated. Troy basically threw his clothes off and dived into the water. He broke the surface and flipped his now wet hair out of his eyes. "Come on guys! It feels great!" He shouted energetically motioning them in.

The boys didn't need to be told twice and jumped in after him. Kelsi and Martha shared subtle glances as Troy swam towards the side of the pool they were lounging on. They knew and loved his girlfriend, but sometimes, they reasoned, a girl can look. His biceps were glistening as he swam towards them. He put his arms on the side of the pool and looked at them. His blue eyes were more intense than usual with his wet hair and the blue pool as a backdrop.

"You ladies coming in?"

Martha looked down at him and responded, "I think we're going to wait for the other girls."

They gave up and got in the pool after an hour. The group had fun splashing each other and the boys kept dunking each other. Ryan got dunked especially by Troy. He couldn't help but think it was a passive aggressive way to get back at him after him sitting in the front seat. Ryan was just happy to be accepted and it's not like he would actually go after Gabriella.

Now, Kelsi on the other hand, looked amazing in her two-piece. She was actually looking at him now…Had she noticed his stare? Did she think he was creepy? Oh wait, her lips were moving. Maybe he should start paying attention.

"-your turn." She finished.

It was his turn for what exactly? It was then that Ryan noticed everyone was staring at him. His attention was interrupted by the sound system pausing. It had been on low in the speakers around the room to his IPod. A loud voice, belonging to Snyder, spoke on it. "Mr. Evans, Miss Evans is now on the premises."

He saw Troy, Chad, and Zeke freeze. He rolled his eyes at their obviousness, even though he had been caught staring himself. He lifted himself out of the pool right before the door opened and in walked Taylor, Sharpay, and Gabriella. They were dragging bags behind them and by they it was everyone except Sharpay.

Troy was out of the pool and taking the bags from Gabriella before they had made it two steps in. Her smile was brilliant as she took in her shirtless and wet boyfriend. He shook his head to get his hair out if his face and she squealed when he accidently got her wet. He chuckled and tried pulling her close but she darted out of his reach. He dropped her bags, which he had so gentlemanly grabbed, on the floor and took after her.

"Troy!" She screeched when he told her he was going to throw her in the water. "At least let me get on a swimming suit!" Her bottom lip jutted out and began trembling. It was her best puppy dog face.

He was enthralled. "Sure." Troy said dreamily.

Everyone else giggled at his expense. "It's your turn Troy!" Zeke shouted from the pool.

The three girls paused in their walk to the door. "What game are you playing?" Taylor asked interested.

"We're describing each other using songs and its Troy's turn."Martha sent a sweet smile toward them. "So it looks like you made it just in time, Gabriella."

Gabriella turned fully around and sat on one of the chaises closest to the pool. She gave Troy a small grin and said "Yeah, I want to hear this."

He looked immediately nervous. "I can just pick one person right?" He asked.

"Yeah!" They chorused back.

"Well I would say one song that describes me and Gabriella is" He paused.

She leaned forward, obviously interested. "Is?" She had prompted.

He tried to run a hand through his knotted hair. "Uh Your Song by Elton John?"

Gabriella's smile dimmed, but her voice was matter of fact. "That sounded like a question."

He looked confused now. "I thought you liked that song?"

"I do, but it's kind of platonic isn't it?" She paused. "I mean he can't even remember the person's eye color." Gabriella explained while gathering her forgotten bags.

He started toward her but she had left the room before he could. "What did I do?" He asked everyone but looking at Taylor specifically. She sent him a comforting smile before following after her friend. Sharpay, as usual, wasn't so nice and muttered "stupid" under her breath. She walked out too.

Troy turned around and looked for someone who could provide him with an answer. Most of the guys were confused, except Ryan. He walked up to Troy and clapped him on the shoulder. "Women are fickle creatures my friend."

Kelsi and Martha protested that statement by trying to splash Ryan. Soon the tension was gone and everyone was back in the water playing.

Everyone except Troy, who had his eyes worriedly trained on the door.


End file.
